Invader ZIM on Prozac
by GIR200
Summary: Invader ZIM has got a hold of Prozac... and Gaz has gotten a little likening to ZIM. What will happen when he loves both?!
1. Default Chapter

Humor/Romance   
Chapter One   
  
Invader ZIM was sitting in the living room of his house, working on documents on the earth weasel. His gloved hand wrote fast across over the notebook paper, and had a few books on many different kinds of weasels. His booted feet lay across from seat, taking up all the room of the couch. G.I.R was out. He was the only one there. ZIM sighed in annoyance. It was so boring just sitting around, nothing to do.   
  
"Damn it, this is so stupid…." ZIM threw his stuff to the side of him and he got up. He decided to go for a walk and get some kind of fresh air. ZIMS hand touch the door of the knob opening it the insane world. Closing the door behind him. ZIM headed towards the park. Just for a random walk. A small breeze went threw the black wig set on top of his antennas. Even though the Irken empire required long sleeve shirts for the uniform, it still was damn cold.   
  
A small child came running screaming in terror. "MOMMY!! MOMMY!! A SCARY GIRL TRIED TO EAT ME!!" ZIM looked at him as he swept past him. He kept on walking. ZIM started to think of how long he's really been on this planet. 6 years. He's researched everything 50 times, and for some reason he just hasn't got to destroy this small helpless planet. That's all brought him misery, and un healthy way of living.   
  
When he reached the park, he saw Gaz. Just sitting against a playground bar with a left hand in her black and purple striped pants. Then fingering her necklace with the other. Just kind of spacing out, as her purple spiked hair blew in the wind at the cold freezing day. ZIM guessed Gaz must have tried to scare that little kid for a joke. Her eyes looked sad, brightened with the gleam of the light flashing against them. She was stiff as a bored, not blinking once with her dark brown eyes. ZIM just stood there, memorizing every thing about her. The structure of her curved body, the expression on her face, and how unique she dressed. With just staring and sitting they're for about 10 minutes.   
  
It was kind of strange thing, to have a light towards her. With some kind of warmth that he really never quiet catch during all these years. He took hold over himself and started towards her. Having no idea what the hell he was doing. No expression at all, he said softly. "Hey Gaz."   
  
Gaz practically jumped surprised of how silent he came up to her. A hand was pulled out of her pocket and clapped on her chest. "What are you doing here?" She said confused. It shocked him a little bit, because the voice was very demanding towards him. Her eyes stared at him, waiting for an answer. The pale lips were curled in a smirk and her brows pushed down.   
  
"Just going for a walk." ZIM said just as harsh as she did. Banging his fist on his hips, standing strait and tall. Small lonely leaves flew across the gap between them, with a light sound of the wind howling. A small blush came threw Gaz's face, but she quickly brushed it off and sat down on the bench. ZIM notice this right away. "Is there something wrong with walking around like any other normal human?"   
  
Her smaller hands clenched the edge of the seat, as her head looked down. Once again she didn't hear ZIM coming by, he was now sitting right next to her. Gaz didn't notice until she heard the clunk of his boots resting flat on the ground. Her stomach twisted with butterflies knowing that he was very close because of the damn company made such small benches. His gloved hands were sitting in the back of his neck and he lay looking up at the gray sky. Wondering about alls these years.   
  
Gaz finally said. "No there's nothing wrong with that. I've just gotten this idea that you would be trying to destroy the earth." She stay were she was, sitting quiet, trying not to squirm. In her whole life, she never even got this close to a boy. Of course she was a loner. "Runs in the family…" Gaz thought. Thinking of her brother to herself.   
  
"Well I decided to take a day off. Everyone needs a rest." ZIM said softly closing his eyes. Daydreaming of all the good days back on IRK. With all that wonderful space soda, he got everyday, with those neat twisty straws and little IRKEN symbols on it. Ah yes… it was a great planet.   
  
"I guess everyone needs one once and awhile." Gaz said, really not noticing ZIM scooting over a bit closer. She shivered as wind blew harder and with ice of air blowing in their faces. ZIM felt a little guilty for her. Gaz sat back, now shoulder to shoulder with him.   
  
"Are you cold?" But before she can answer he lifted his arm and put a warm around her bare shoulders because of short sleeve purple sleeve shirt. She blushed hard, trying to fling her hair down against her rosy cheeks, so he wouldn't notice. ZIM smiled that he actually made someone blush.   
  
"Sure." She said not smiling. Standing still again, not moving as if she did when she was standing on the bar. Gaz didn't really have any experience with this, so she was shocked that a guy can worry if she was cold or not.   
  
It was very silent for a while, more breezes of cold came threw. Gaz was no longer that freezing because of the small warmth around her shoulder and a gloved hand clenching her top arm. ZIM's hands were like claws, but for some reason they made her felt sort of comfortable and relaxed.   
  
ZIM was a little bored after awhile. Just to lighten things up, he bent down slowly and pecked Gaz on the cheek. Making them burn with brighter, even her dark purple hair couldn't hide it. "Eeep! I just kissed a human…what am I doing?" ZIM thought, surprised as much as she was.   
  
Gaz quickly asked. "What was that all about?" Her voice was a little harsh and confused at the same time. All in so many insane ways she liked it, but she tried real hard not to show it. She didn't want to give him any more kind of ideas.   
  
"Just a peck it was nothing." ZIM said rolling his eyes, thinking that she would at least be great full. So instead he let go of her, shoving more cold on her shoulder. "I've better get back anyway." He got up, leaving Gaz alone the bench looking even more shocked.   
  
She heard a small song come out have no were start singing in SKA music:   
  
I want you to want me.   
I need you to need to me.  
I'm begging you to beg me.  
  
Before the annoying voice can finish she said "AH! SHUT UP!" And took off for home. Almost running, trying not to here that damn song, she didn't let her emotions come threw. Gaz couldn't admit that she had some feelings for him.   
  
Chapter Two.   
  
"I WILL RULE YOU ALL WITH AN IRON FIST!!!" ZIM laughed evilly pointing at all the blank faces in the waiting room of the hospital. Everyone just stared didn't say a word. There was a midget standing on walking stick and he nearly gave the poor old man a heart attack from screaming so loud. The red haired little man, shrieked, then ran shaking with terror. ZIM still with his hands up in the air as the small midget little legs scurried in circles going in every room letting out a small yell.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Back and forth, back and forth he went…making his voice echo. So every voice that was going on, stopped dead to see what was really happening. They all blinked with confusion. Some of the doctors had stopped from working on the people who were inches away from death just to see what was this all about.   
  
A tall nurse came up with a bright smile on her face, suddenly popping up in ZIMS face. "Hello Mr. Zender. When I got your call about so much pain, I thought you would kill yourself first, but now that you're here, we can strap you down, and shove the Prozac down your throat. Before you do something dangerous." She giggled, and then tipped her head from to and fro.   
  
"HUH? 5 people, except the nurse, all strapped ZIM down on the bed, throwing him down with a loud thump. Bits of sweat went down his green pale face. "NOO! THEY KNOW I'M IRKEN!!! DON'T TAKE MY SQOODLY SPOOCH!" he thought shaking. The nurse came up with a small bottle, full of small pills.   
  
She put on white gloves, snapping against her wrist. Making ZIM wince as she did this, with his cheekbone twitching. Her small hands clapped on ZIM's head, opening his mouth wide. Then popping off the cap with her teeth and shoving 5 pills down his throat. The nurse let go, and telling the rest of the men to release him. All 6 of them step back. Expecting something insane to happen.   
  
ZIM sat up, a bit gazed. All of a sudden a rush of flowing blood went threw his brain to every single nerve in his body. With a WOOSH of energy went zooming threw his body. His eyes opened wider.   
  
Then all of a sudden he shot up with a huge grin across his face. He jumped up and down, bouncing with rushings of hyper ness. His hands shaking for more Prozac, "GIVE ME MORE!!!!" A small laugh came out of his mouth just like Beavis when he does it.   
  
He heard some singing from a little child's TV and went to go see, shaking with giggles. The TV was playing "The Nightmare Before Christmas." "CATCHY TOON!!!!!!!" The TV was sitting on a small table. He threw it to the side, for some reason it was still playing the song "What is this?"   
  
ZIM's boots slammed on the table, putting much weight on it. He put his hands up in the air, then yelling the words in an annoying hyper attic tone. "What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere!" Marching constantly on the small unsteady table. "What's this? There's white stuff in the air! I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming Jack, and this isn't fare!"   
  
Before the nurse can get him down, the table collapsed. "YYOOWWW!" ZIM screamed, but with much perkiness and still smiling. She picked him up and threw him in the streets, making him hold the Prozac.   
  
He screamed. "HOME!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. Attached to Gaz

Humor/Romance Chapter One  
  
Invader ZIM was sitting in the living room of his house, working on documents on the earth weasel. His gloved hand wrote fast across over the notebook paper, and had a few books on many different kinds of weasels. His booted feet lay across from seat, taking up all the room of the couch. G.I.R was out. He was the only one there. ZIM sighed in annoyance. It was so boring just sitting around, nothing to do.  
  
"Damn it, this is so stupid.." ZIM threw his stuff to the side of him and he got up. He decided to go for a walk and get some kind of fresh air. ZIMS hand touch the door of the knob opening it the insane world. Closing the door behind him. ZIM headed towards the park. Just for a random walk. A small breeze went threw the black wig set on top of his antennas. Even though the Irken empire required long sleeve shirts for the uniform, it still was damn cold.  
  
A small child came running screaming in terror. "MOMMY!! MOMMY!! A SCARY GIRL TRIED TO EAT ME!!" ZIM looked at him as he swept past him. He kept on walking. ZIM started to think of how long he's really been on this planet. 6 years. He's researched everything 50 times, and for some reason he just hasn't got to destroy this small helpless planet. That's all brought him misery, and un healthy way of living.  
  
When he reached the park, he saw Gaz. Just sitting against a playground bar with a left hand in her black and purple striped pants. Then fingering her necklace with the other. Just kind of spacing out, as her purple spiked hair blew in the wind at the cold freezing day. ZIM guessed Gaz must have tried to scare that little kid for a joke. Her eyes looked sad, brightened with the gleam of the light flashing against them. She was stiff as a bored, not blinking once with her dark brown eyes. ZIM just stood there, memorizing every thing about her. The structure of her curved body, the expression on her face, and how unique she dressed. With just staring and sitting they're for about 10 minutes.  
  
It was kind of strange thing, to have a light towards her. With some kind of warmth that he really never quiet catch during all these years. He took hold over himself and started towards her. Having no idea what the hell he was doing. No expression at all, he said softly. "Hey Gaz."  
  
Gaz practically jumped surprised of how silent he came up to her. A hand was pulled out of her pocket and clapped on her chest. "What are you doing here?" She said confused. It shocked him a little bit, because the voice was very demanding towards him. Her eyes stared at him, waiting for an answer. The pale lips were curled in a smirk and her brows pushed down.  
  
"Just going for a walk." ZIM said just as harsh as she did. Banging his fist on his hips, standing strait and tall. Small lonely leaves flew across the gap between them, with a light sound of the wind howling. A small blush came threw Gaz's face, but she quickly brushed it off and sat down on the bench. ZIM notice this right away. "Is there something wrong with walking around like any other normal human?"  
  
Her smaller hands clenched the edge of the seat, as her head looked down. Once again she didn't hear ZIM coming by, he was now sitting right next to her. Gaz didn't notice until she heard the clunk of his boots resting flat on the ground. Her stomach twisted with butterflies knowing that he was very close because of the damn company made such small benches. His gloved hands were sitting in the back of his neck and he lay looking up at the gray sky. Wondering about alls these years.  
  
Gaz finally said. "No there's nothing wrong with that. I've just gotten this idea that you would be trying to destroy the earth." She stay were she was, sitting quiet, trying not to squirm. In her whole life, she never even got this close to a boy. Of course she was a loner. "Runs in the family." Gaz thought. Thinking of her brother to herself.  
  
"Well I decided to take a day off. Everyone needs a rest." ZIM said softly closing his eyes. Daydreaming of all the good days back on IRK. With all that wonderful space soda, he got everyday, with those neat twisty straws and little IRKEN symbols on it. Ah yes. it was a great planet.  
  
"I guess everyone needs one once and awhile." Gaz said, really not noticing ZIM scooting over a bit closer. She shivered as wind blew harder and with ice of air blowing in their faces. ZIM felt a little guilty for her. Gaz sat back, now shoulder to shoulder with him.  
  
"Are you cold?" But before she can answer he lifted his arm and put a warm around her bare shoulders because of short sleeve purple sleeve shirt. She blushed hard, trying to fling her hair down against her rosy cheeks, so he wouldn't notice. ZIM smiled that he actually made someone blush.  
  
"Sure." She said not smiling. Standing still again, not moving as if she did when she was standing on the bar. Gaz didn't really have any experience with this, so she was shocked that a guy can worry if she was cold or not.  
  
It was very silent for a while, more breezes of cold came threw. Gaz was no longer that freezing because of the small warmth around her shoulder and a gloved hand clenching her top arm. ZIM's hands were like claws, but for some reason they made her felt sort of comfortable and relaxed.  
  
ZIM was a little bored after awhile. Just to lighten things up, he bent down slowly and pecked Gaz on the cheek. Making them burn with brighter, even her dark purple hair couldn't hide it. "Eeep! I just kissed a human.what am I doing?" ZIM thought, surprised as much as she was.  
  
Gaz quickly asked. "What was that all about?" Her voice was a little harsh and confused at the same time. All in so many insane ways she liked it, but she tried real hard not to show it. She didn't want to give him any more kind of ideas.  
  
"Just a peck it was nothing." ZIM said rolling his eyes, thinking that she would at least be great full. So instead he let go of her, shoving more cold on her shoulder. "I've better get back anyway." He got up, leaving Gaz alone the bench looking even more shocked.  
  
She heard a small song come out have no were start singing in SKA music:  
  
I want you to want me. I need you to need to me. I'm begging you to beg me.  
  
Before the annoying voice can finish she said "AH! SHUT UP!" And took off for home. Almost running, trying not to here that damn song, she didn't let her emotions come threw. Gaz couldn't admit that she had some feelings for him.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
"I WILL RULE YOU ALL WITH AN IRON FIST!!!" ZIM laughed evilly pointing at all the blank faces in the waiting room of the hospital. Everyone just stared didn't say a word. There was a midget standing on walking stick and he nearly gave the poor old man a heart attack from screaming so loud. The red haired little man, shrieked, then ran shaking with terror. ZIM still with his hands up in the air as the small midget little legs scurried in circles going in every room letting out a small yell.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Back and forth, back and forth he went.making his voice echo. So every voice that was going on, stopped dead to see what was really happening. They all blinked with confusion. Some of the doctors had stopped from working on the people who were inches away from death just to see what was this all about.  
  
A tall nurse came up with a bright smile on her face, suddenly popping up in ZIMS face. "Hello Mr. Zender. When I got your call about so much pain, I thought you would kill yourself first, but now that you're here, we can strap you down, and shove the Prozac down your throat. Before you do something dangerous." She giggled, and then tipped her head from to and fro.  
  
"HUH? 5 people, except the nurse, all strapped ZIM down on the bed, throwing him down with a loud thump. Bits of sweat went down his green pale face. "NOO! THEY KNOW I'M IRKEN!!! DON'T TAKE MY SQOODLY SPOOCH!" he thought shaking. The nurse came up with a small bottle, full of small pills.  
  
She put on white gloves, snapping against her wrist. Making ZIM wince as she did this, with his cheekbone twitching. Her small hands clapped on ZIM's head, opening his mouth wide. Then popping off the cap with her teeth and shoving 5 pills down his throat. The nurse let go, and telling the rest of the men to release him. All 6 of them step back. Expecting something insane to happen.  
  
ZIM sat up, a bit gazed. All of a sudden a rush of flowing blood went threw his brain to every single nerve in his body. With a WOOSH of energy went zooming threw his body. His eyes opened wider.  
  
Then all of a sudden he shot up with a huge grin across his face. He jumped up and down, bouncing with rushings of hyper ness. His hands shaking for more Prozac, "GIVE ME MORE!!!!" A small laugh came out of his mouth just like Beavis when he does it.  
  
He heard some singing from a little child's TV and went to go see, shaking with giggles. The TV was playing "The Nightmare Before Christmas." "CATCHY TOON!!!!!!!" The TV was sitting on a small table. He threw it to the side, for some reason it was still playing the song "What is this?"  
  
ZIM's boots slammed on the table, putting much weight on it. He put his hands up in the air, then yelling the words in an annoying hyper attic tone. "What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere!" Marching constantly on the small unsteady table. "What's this? There's white stuff in the air! I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming Jack, and this isn't fare!"  
  
Before the nurse can get him down, the table collapsed. "YYOOWWW!" ZIM screamed, but with much perkiness and still smiling. She picked him up and threw him in the streets, making him hold the Prozac.  
  
He screamed. "HOME!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Note: Hello again! I am sorry for the insane chapters; I didn't get to edit it. So yea know. yes anyway from here the chapters are going to get a little crazier. With more ZIM and Gaz scenes, and it will have lots of humor! SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! Tell me everything that's good and wrong! All right now! START!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
ZIM woke up with a start, still holding the Prozac, as small blanket was pulled up to his green face. He was no longer in his disguise and he didn't know were he really was, but he did know what happened when they shoved the pills down his throat. He licked his lips as he saw Gaz standing right above him. His eyes blurred a little. It was a shock of seeing her, at his house?  
  
"Gaz? What are you doing here? Have you been here all night?" He said weekly holding his head and sitting up with his brows down, trying not to fall instantly asleep. ZIM saw a small bright red blush across her pale gothic cheeks. She was fiddling with her skull necklace looking at the ground, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Yea. I couldn't leave you just laying in the road to die!" Gaz said trying not to show any feelings of emotions. "Anyway I took you to the hospital and they didn't even check you or anything, they just said to make sure you take those pills in your hand." She pointed to the white bottle still clenched in his black-gloved grasp. "About time you should."  
  
ZIM nodded and swallowed the same amount of pills that had been given him yesterday. It didn't bother him that he was practically gagging and with eyes watering as he swallowed loudly, not bothering for a drink. Gaz sat next to ZIM on the big couch.  
  
His eyes blinked as her hand went on his shoulder, with a tiny pat. "Are you alright?" She said with concern. Both of them were really surprised to hear that coming out of Gaz's mouth? But she kept her face strait looking worried in his purple contacts. It was an insane moment. ZIM didn't know what to really say, was this the first time Gaz had ever cared?  
  
"Yea, I am now." He said looking into her bright brown eyes. "Thanks." ZIM said in a little bit of a whisper, trying to hide his feelings from his eyes. She nodded and let go of her white necklace. Then her hand patted safely on his leg with a bit of comfort.  
  
Suddenly a rush of blood pounded in his nerves, sending faster and faster messages to react. His eyes were going darker, he was shaking a little, but with. hyper ness. ZIM's tongue slung to the side of his mouth, gasping strongly. And then jerking to turn to Gaz, she stared at him confused. Still clenching his leg and shoulder. A bright smile went across his face, like some insane clown! His head appeared fast to his shoulder, then to the leg and to Gaz.  
  
"WOW! Your very cute!" Gaz blushed and had no idea what ZIM was saying. His head dropped and lay on her legs, with his hands crossed behind them, staring at her and smiling crazily. "I like eating waffles and singing the nightmare before Christmas song! Don't you like doing stuff like that?" Gaz opened her mouth but was interrupted by him getting up and the sound of his voice. "ANYWAY! It's a wonderful day and very nice! Don't agree." Again, she opened her mouth. "Yes, yes it is!"  
  
ZIM's boots pounded on the ground with a louder clunk. He saw a small bicycle helmet and a pencil on the floor. It was probably from GIR; once again he was leaving his human things on the ground, like a five year old. ZIM picked it up and put on the helmet. Stopping and staring at her wide-eyed and smiling. Poor Gaz didn't know what was going on.  
  
Next his hand shot up with the number two pencil in his hand, as if he was telling her about a science project. He constantly banged the piece of wood on his helmet head. And he was saying something in a familiar tone "Peniswinker peniswinker peniswinker penwinker!!!!!!!" Then he stopped as Gaz got up, putting her hands in front of her. Shaking her head slowly back and fourth.  
  
ZIM dropped the pencil and the dinosaur helmet. Going up to her and holding her by the cheek. "Awwww. Don't be scared! ZIMMY'S HERE!" She didn't really want to believe that as she had the same terrified face.  
  
He pressed his lips against her, holding her tightly. She was squirming, trying to let go, but he was a little bit stronger then her. Especially when he was high on Prozac, his hyper ness put strength in it. Moaning in weird disturbing voices, leaning closer to her.  
  
His body was also bigger then Gaz's and it was leaning forward. She tried very hard to pull him up, but it just didn't work. Usually she could fight back with Dib. For some reason ZIM was a lot stronger and not as weak as him. ZIM's chest now touching hers and kissing her passionately, her eyes were now wide open.  
  
And a large thud came, there for ZIM had fallen right on top of Gaz, backwards. He was now on the ground, still kissing her. She was in pain and she put all that away and turned it to strength, kicking ZIM strait between his legs.  
  
He groaned in pain, holding his hands there and rolling off her. She ran out of ZIM's house saying. "WHAT ARE YOU?"  
  
------ Chapter three, done YEY! I was extremely hyper! So I hope that put humor in your Invader ZIM fan bodies! Sorry that made no sense.. Oh well. Chapter Four will be here soon. BYE! REVIEW! 


	3. Insanity of ZIM

ZIM starred at his bubbled food and poked at it a little, sighing disappointed. Gaz was ignoring his glare and he couldn't remember anything from the last time she came over his house. It was all insane and he just wished for it to go the right way again, whatever he did it must of been bad.   
  
She would walk by, not looking at him and he poked at his food some more. He picked out the Prozac from his pocket. ZIM looked at it and didn't say much, he was told he needed to use it. He remembered scaring a midget, the rest just kind of blurred and nothing else went threw.   
  
ZIM opened the lid and took two pills chunking them in his mouth and swallowing with a chug of chocolate milk. He blinked, then a sudden TICK TICK TICK, buzzed threw his mind. Wiping him in the back making him groan as he fell to the ground. Then flying oddly to the other side of the table. Everyone else starred on at this strange little figure.   
  
Slapping his hand on the table to get up, he had the craziest little face with each pupil the contacts going a different away. He turned his body facing Dib, and eyed him as he raised an eyebrow.   
  
"CHARGE MY PRETTIES!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and pounced on his head. Dib blinked threw his round glasses. He revealed a ZIM on his shoulders, holding on his head mumbling lowly, "Bzzrt... Bzzrt... Bzzrt..."   
  
Then Gaz sat next to her brother and laughed out, cracking up, "HEY!! YOU GOT ZIM ON YOUR HEAD!!!"   
  
"Like I dont know that Gaz..." Dib growled trying to get him off. "ZIM GET OFF!!! NOW!!!!"   
"YOUR LARGE HEAD PLEASES ME!!! NOW STAND STILL!!! I AM THINKING!!! YOU STUPID MOOCOW!!" He kicked Dib on the side and Dib groaned. Then ZIM turned to Gaz, "Wait a minute!! Your that girl that resisted my SEXUAL POWERS!!" Gaz just stood there blinking, until ZIM charged at her head, but she pushed him back.   
  
"ZIM DONT COME NEAR ME!!! GAAHHH!!! PERVERT!!" She punched him strait in the face as he fell back. He twitched and mumbled something about more cows stealing his lucky charms. Suddenly perking up like a zombie.   
  
"OBEY ME!!!! I AM THE ZIM YOU LOVE AND WORSHIP GAZ MEH LOVE!!" He grabbed her arms and lifted her above his head. "NOW!! COME!! WE GO!" Dib was blinking and he had fainted out cold, not knowing what was going on.   
  
ZIM kicked the door open to the exit and walked out. "ZIM!!! LET ME GO!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?"   
  
"I AM TAKING YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL TO BE MY QUEEN!!!" He laughed like a maniac as they went out. ZIM was out of his mind and Gaz was getting angry.   
  
"ZIM, if you want to live let me GO!! NOW!! I already had enough of you before! Now let me GO!!"   
  
"NOOOO!!! I AM SAILORMOON!! CHAMPION OF JUSTICE!!! YOU MUST BE TAKEN TO THE SAFE HOUSE!!!" ZIM broken out to a run and Gaz growled. She was struggling but ZIM tightened his grip on his shoulders, they were going faster and faster, the school was already behind them.   
  
"ZIM! Yea know this is going to be your fault if we get caught for skipping school!" She was getting furious.   
  
"NOOO!!! THE MONKEY'S WILL PAY!!! We must GO to my LAB!! MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!"   
  
"ZIM, what do I have to do to get you to let me go?!" She said raising her voice and clenching her fist.   
  
"GIVE ME THE GODDAMN KISS CD!!! AND CALL ME DR.LOVE!!!"   
  
"Are you on crack or something?!"   
  
"The Prozac! It gives me life." He dropped her and she came crashing to the ground as ZIM pulled out the bottle. He stroked it against his cheek and began to purr as he did so.  
  
Gaz got up and grabbed ZIM's shoulders. Then ZIM turned around quickly and grabbed hers instead. "YOU ARE MY SEX SLAVE!!"   
  
"I AM NOTHING TO YOU!!! NOW LET GO!"   
  
He let go and put his shirt up on his head, and put his hands out like a square saying in a buzzed voice. "I AM CORNHOILO!!! I NEED T.P FOR MY BUNGHOLE!!"   
  
Gaz blinked, "Alright enough with that movie, can we go back now?!"   
  
"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?!" ZIM looked at her yelling in a high pitched voice.   
  
"YES!! YES I AM!!" She punched him and ZIM lay twitching again.   
  
Note: Sorry, I got crazy and I'm REALLY hyper! 


End file.
